Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Akademia Lambda
Akademia Lambda im.Krzyża Południa - E...akademię zakładam? Nie, to nie jest szkoła tylko dla OC z Japonii ;V ale ogólnie dla mitycznych stworów i "miejskich legend". Jest szkołą prywatną, uważaną za prestizową i taką, do której morderczo cięzko się dostać. Weź buło opisz te testy przyjęcia bo zapomnisz. O placówce Logo Kształt przypadkowy ale jak fajnie się zgrał :"D Serio. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyyłam litere lambda jak już narysowałam szkic logo uznałam że to jakies przeznaczenie czy coś xd Mundurki Chociaż w szkole stawia się na kreatywność to mundurki są obecne. Uczniowie nie muszą nosić ich na codzień (wystarczy sama plakietka z logiem). Mundurki są obowiązkowe jedynie podczas oficjalnych ceremonii jak np. Zakończenie roku. Uczniowie mają możliwość ingerowania w krój mundurka np. Dziewczyny które wolą zakrywać kolana mogą otrzymać dłuższą spódniczkę zaś do marynarki można przypinać inne plakietki. Mundurki funduje szkoła. Uczeń po zakończeniu nauki jest zobowiązany do zwrotu mundurka wraz z plakietką. W przypadku nie zwrócenia lub nie uregulowania opłaty za nowy, nie otrzyma on świadectwa dopóki dopóty nie odda własności szkoły. Położenie Placówka mieści się niecałe czterdzieści minut drogi pieszo (oczywiście na ludzkich nogach) od Straszyceum Monster High jednakże nie jest bezpośrednią konkurencją dla MH bowiem Akademia Lambda posiada bardzo surowy system przyjmowania uczniów wiążący się z ograniczoną liczbą miejsc, inny tok nauczania w dodatku nie bierze udziału w międzyszkolnych zawodach np.sportowych wobec czego jest mało znana. W szkole tej stawia się na rozwój artystyczny (manualno-przestrzenny) i duchowy a nie fizyczny, dlatego zdaje się być ograniczona. Akademia nadaje się więc dla osób wymagających, pragnących przytulnej atmosfery i pragnącej skupić się na osobistym rozwoju a dopiero potem na relacjach z rówieśnikami dlatego nie ma tu kółek zainteresowań etc. Na zewnątrz Akademia położona jest w otoczeniu drzew liściastych. To budynek z dwiema przybudówkami. W jednej z nich (na lewo od właściwego budynku) znajduje się internat dla uczniów pochodzących z zagranicy lub mających chęć mieszkania bliżej szkoły zaś w przybudówce na prawo znajduje się biblioteka oraz punkt "Lost and found". Tuż obok jest bufet połączony z małą jadalnią na zewnątrz. W środku Biblioteka Crossover z biblioteką Tri Bufet Bufet chociaż wejście ma od strony przybudówki to znajduje się w środku akademii. Jest to niewielkie pomieszczenie, uczniowie mogą tutaj zakupić posiłek na wynos lub odebrać zamówiony wcześniej. Istnieje także możliwość zapisu i zakupu jedzenia na kilka miesięcy z góry. Generalnie uczniowie chwalą sobie szkolne posiłki przykładana jest tutaj szczególna troska o to by jedzenie było dopasowane do rasy ucznia np. Wilkołak nie otrzyma sałatki warzywnej (chyba że ma takie życzenie). Na zewnątrz bufetu zwykle poustawiane są krzesła oraz stoliki by uczniowie mogli w spokoju zjeść. Uczniowie 'Znani uczniowie (spis alfabetyczny)' *Adhara "Adora" Chamberlain *Akimitsu *Ikeda Honoka *Meena Satrinava *Nishimura Nozomi - Przewodnicząca samorządu uczniowskiego. *Watanabe Ryuu *Nishimura Umeko - Zastępca przewodniczącej. *Sonoda Yuzuki Pracownicy *'Nishimura Tsukiko' - Dyrektorka Akademii. *Jakaśkucharkalbodwie *Noiwoźnybysieprzydał *inauczycielelel 'Grono pedagogiczne' Akademia w ff DoL Uniwersytet ... - Położenie 'Znani uczniowie (spis alfabetyczny)' *'Adhara "Adora" Chamberlain' *'Akimitsu' *'Deneb Arkwright' *'Ikeda Honoka' *'Meena Satrinava' *'Nishimura Nozomi' - Przewodnicząca samorządu uczniowskiego. *'Watanabe Ryuu' *'Solange Bonheur' *'Nishimura Umeko' - Zastępca przewodniczącej. *'Sonoda Yuzuki' 'Grono pedagogiczne' *'Nishimura Tsukiko' - Dyrektorka Akademii oraz jedna z wykładowców. *'Thoth Moore' - Profesor który wykłada astrofizykę oraz astrologię na uniwersytecie, jak się okazuje w dalszych częściach FF pełni dość istotną rolę związaną z Obrońcami światła. Jest bezdzietny i po rozwodzie, rodzice mieszkają w innym kraju ale jego background spraw prywatnych nie jest zbyt istotny więc mało co opiszę ale coś by wypadało. Pół Amerykanin pochodzi z Egiptu. *Jakaśkucharkalbodwie *Noiwoźnybysieprzydał *inauczycielelel Ciekawostki *Nazwa projektu to także litera w alfabecie greckim, czasem oznacza się nią gwiazdy co pokrywa się z tym że w FF do serii "Defenders of Light" Akademia Lambda została przemianowana na uniwersytet wokół którego dzieje się spora część akcji 4 sezonu. Placówka jest tam także ważnym dla misji Obrońców miejscem. *W FF do DoL uczniowie placówki są nieco starsi niż w tym klasycznym FF. Galeria AL logo.jpg AL plan.jpg Inne Honoka w mundurku AL.jpg|Ikeda Honoka w mundurku z wariantem dłuższej spódnicy za kolano i bez podkolanówek. Yuzuki w mundurku AL.jpg|Yuzuki w klasycznym, żeńskim mundurku. Ryuu w mundurku AL.jpg|Ryuu w klasycznym, meskim mundurku. Projekt Tsukiko.jpg|Projekt dyrektorki - Tsukiko. Meta tineline *'2019' - Rochi zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Akademią Lambda i tekst swojego autorstwa. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija